Sailor Moon: The Dark Knight
by dragonfang33
Summary: Sailor Moon/Batman. When a battle goes array and results in the death of an innocent. the Sailor Scouts refuse to continue the battle against the Heartsnatchers. In desperation Luna and Artimus turn to a mysterious figure known only as Batman
1. Introduction

Sailor Moon: The Dark Knight

Sailor Moon: The Dark Knight

Synapese: When a battle with a Heartsnatcher goes wrong, resulting in the death of the victim, the Sailor Scouts refuse to continue the fight. When the Heartsnatchers strike a bargain with a mysterious figure known only as the Monk, the world is left with one hope, the mysterious figure known only as Batman.

Introduction

The Dark Knight

Location: Wayne Enterprise's Private Jet, over the Pacific Ocean

10:47 PM, it was a time the man had long tried to forget, but couldn't. It was a time when the innocence of his childhood was snatched away by a common thief's rash act. No matter how hard he wanted to forget he would always hear those two shots echoing through his dreams, and always he would be too late to stop them.

Ever since that horrible night so long ago, he had done all he could to make good on the promise he swore on his parents graves.

"Mr. Wayne," a stewardess said, snapping Bruce Wayne out of his dream, "We'll be arriving in Tokyo in an hour."

"Thank you," Bruce replied, as he turned to look out the window again. Bruce Wayne, at times he needed to hear that name just to keep the role up. Deep down he knew that the man known to the world as Bruce Wayne was nothing more then a front to draw attention away from his true self. The darkness is what allowed that thief to take the lives of his parents, and had allowed his beloved Gotham City to descend into the depths of madness and sorrow. Yet it was the darkness that allowed the man's true self to bring a small ray of hope to the innocent people that the darkness preyed on.

He had faced the worst the darkness could produce, and had suffered at their hands, and yet he would always come back for more, because he knew that at times one man was all it took to make a difference in a city gone mad. He was a man who had many names: The Caped Crusader, the Dark Knight, the Guardian of Gotham. But to Bruce Wayne there was only one name he went by: Batman.

Stay Tuned for Chapter I: One Bad Day


	2. Chapter I: One Bad Day

Sailor Moon: The Dark Knight

Chapter I

One Bad Day

Location: The Mansion of Dr. Tomoe, Tokyo Japan

They say it only takes one bad day to make even the most upstanding person succumb to the darkness in their own heart. For the hooded figure, who gazed out the window at the darkened city, that bad day was something he'd suffered long ago.

In another time, another life, he had been little more than lowly Friar, simply another face at his monastery in Walachia, before being recruited to head a church built by Prince Vlad III. It was there that his life would come to a crashing halt when he dared to fall in love with the Prince's mistress, Liliath, a Vampire-Queen masquerading as a noblewoman. Through his affair with her, he was eventually made a member of the Royal Court in Trigovista. Yet the fairy tale life he led suddenly came to an end when one of the Prince's knights betrayed his affair with Liliath and her true identity to the Prince. The Prince immediately had them both arrested and proceeded to torture the Friar, while forcing him to watch his beloved cut opened and her heart impaled with a wooden stake, leaving her to die a slow agonizing death.

Upon the death of his beloved, the nearly dead Friar was cast out of the Royal Palace and his Monastery. Driven mad by grief and hate, he had made a deal with a demon, who told him that his beloved Lilith had been reborn in another time and in exchange for his soul he would be reunited with her. With madness and hate burning his eyes, the Friar all too eagerly accepted the demon's offer and he was reborn as a creature of the night, Nosferatu, a Vampire.

The Monk was dead silent, as he savored the eerie quiet that had fallen over the city; it was broken only by the sounds of an occasional howl from the mountains.

"Listen to them Doctor," the Monk said, as he turned to face the person behind him, "Children of the Night, what music they make."

"Indeed Master," the man said, as he emerged into the moon's light. He was a man of slight build, his hair was bright silver however his most distinguishing feature was a silver eye patch he wore over his right eye.

"I assume everything is proceeding as planned Dr. Tomoe," the Monk asked. Tomoe felt his heart sink, a wave of fear traveled up us spine, as he formed his next sentence.

"We have run into some complications," Tomoe replied. The Monk simply sighed.

"The Sailor Scouts," The Monk asked, coldly.

"Yes master," Tomoe replied. The Monk remained silent as he turned to face the window once again.

"They're meddling in the Brotherhood's affairs is starting to work my final nerve," The Monk said, "and so far your Heartsnatchers have failed to eliminate them." Tomoe swallowed hard, doing the best he could to hide his fear.

"We've just run into some snags is all," Tomoe replied, "you have my word Master that the next heart snatcher won't fail." The Monk slowly made his way towards Tomoe, his piercing red eyes slowly breaking any remaining defenses the mad scientist had.

"I hope so Doctor for your sake," The Monk said, "just remember our bargain." Tomoe remained silent, as his mind drifted back to a few years ago. At one time he was the happiest of men, a successful scientist, and the proud father of a young girl. Yet all it took was one bad day to bring his perfect world crashing down around him.

Begin Flashback

For Tomoe it was a day like any other. Reporting to work at the research center he'd been employed at since the death of his wife in a car accident the previous year. For Tomoe his entire life revolved around his family, and the death of his wife and the pressures of raising his beloved daughter Hotaru had affected him deeply, pushing him to the brink of madness. In private he devoted all his time and research to one goal, resurrecting his beloved wife. That day he was on the brink of possibly achieving that dream, he only needed to test his theory, something the equipment in his home laboratory didn't allow.

Everything worked perfectly for 20 seconds, the last thing he remembered was the sound of his beloved daughter making her way into his work station, after that the only thing he heard was the sound of a massive explosion, and the pain as pieces of shrapnel tore into the right side of his face, the screams of his coworkers, but of all the screams none was more painful than the screams of his own daughter, as a piece of shrapnel struck her heart, dead center.

"HOTARU," that was all he could muster himself to say, as the last shreds of his sanity slowly withered away, as he watched his daughter slowly die in his arm. Just as his daughter's last breath of life was about to leave her, a loud voice began echoing through his mind.

"I'll spare the child's life, but her soul belongs to me. Do we have an agreement?"

"YES," Tomoe shouted into the blackness, "ANYTHING JUST SAVE MY DAUGHTER!" He continued to shout for another few minutes, before he collapsed.

end Flashback

"I haven't forgotten," Tomoe replied, bowing, "I won't fail you again, my master." With that Tomoe slowly took his leave.

"See to it that you don't," the Monk replied, as Tomoe made his way out of the room. The Monk turned back towards the window, "soon my love you shall walk amongst the night once again."

Location: Hidden Laboratory, Tomoe Mansion, Tokyo Japan

Tomoe remained silent, as he made his way through the darkened room. His face had become white as a sheet, as the thought of what the Monk would do to both him, and his daughter if he failed again. Slowly he approached the lab table on the far side; the only sound that dared to penetrate the silence was that of the phone on the far side of the table.

Slowly, Tomoe's shaking hand reached for the receiver and slowly he raised the receiver toward his ear.

"Hello Dr. Tomoe, this is Eugeal speaking," Tomoe remained silent.

"Dr. Tomoe are you there?" Eugeal continued. Finally Tomoe snapped out of his trance.

"Hello Eugeal," Tomoe replied, with a low laugh.

"Is anything wrong there Doctor," Eugeal inquired, "There was a very long pause?" Tomoe hesitated for a few moments before finally forming a reply.

"No," Tomoe replied, "Nothing's wrong. Now have you found our next target?"

"Indeed I have Doctor," Egueal replied, as she uploaded a file to the computer, "His name is Masanori Tsusuki, even though he's only 10 years old he's amazingly gifted. Since he's so dedicated to his art, I figure he might be the one who possesses the pure heart crystal we need."

"For your sake Eugeal," Tomoe said, with a hint of anger to his voice, "You'd better be right. I'll begin work on a new Heartsnatcher, and Eugeal, there can be no slip ups this time." With that Tomoe slammed the receiver down.

"For Hotaru's sake," Tomoe said, to himself, as his thoughts turned to his beloved daughter, "I hope you're right."

Location: Tsukino Household, later that morning

Serena raced up the stairs, as fast as her legs could carry her, clenched in her hands was a large apple pie, which she had just retrieved from the oven.

"All right everyone," Serena said, as she barged into the bedroom, "Let's chow down." Serena placed the pie onto a small red table.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" the black cat Luna asked, in shock.

"Looks pretty tasty," the white cat Artimus added, the look to his face suddenly changed to one of concern, "You didn't bake it yourself did you?" Serena shot Artimus a cold glance.

"No Artimus," Serena replied, as she began to carve up the pie, "I found it in the oven, I'm sure Mom made it for me, because I've been asking for some baked stuff."

"Well I'm glad to know you're mom made it," Raye added, with a snicker, "then we know we won't come down with food poisoning." Serena silently counted to ten to keep from losing her temper.

"I'll let that one pass Raye," Serena replied, with a humph, "but you get a smaller piece." with that Serena began handing out the pieces of the pie. Just as the group began to eat, the silence of the room was broken by the sound of a knock at the door. Before any of the girls had a chance to get up, a young girl with bright pink hair made her way into the room.

"Hey Serena," Rini asked, "do you know what happened to the pie that was in the oven." No sooner had that final word left her mouth, Rini noticed that Serena and the others were eating the very pie she was looking for.

"Th, that was my apple pie," Rini said, with tears in her eyes, "I made it all by myself."

"Oh we didn't know," Lita replied, Rini however, simply ignored Lita's comment. The look to her face became hard and cold, as she turned her gaze to Serena.

"NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO SERENA?" Rini snarled.

"Oh blame my sweet tooth," Serena replied, as she continued to eat the pie.

"OH SERENA," Mina said, as she grabbed the pie from Serena's hand, "You should have asked who's it was first."

"I couldn't help myself," Serena replied, meekly, "I had to have something sweet."

"Well I'm blaming you big hair," Rini shouted, "I made it for Masanori." The room fell silent, as all eyes suddenly shifted toward Rini.

"What," Serena asked, curiously, "Who's Masanori Rini?" Rini hesitated for a few moments before finally forming a reply.

"Um," Rini said, blushing, "no one, I've got to get going." With that Rini bolted out of the room, before anyone had a chance to form a response.

"What was that all about?" Raye inquired.

"Who cares," Serena replied, as she grabbed another piece of pie, "at least she left the pie." Before Serena had a chance to take a bite, Luna swatted the pie piece out of her hand.

"IS FOOD AND DARIEN ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT!" Luna shouted.

"Luna's right," Lita added, "Rini made that pie especially for her friend, I think you need to apologize."

"Why should I," Serena replied, angrily, "I don't like going to school more then I have too."

"What do you mean," Mina inquired.

"Rini's taking classes at the Wayne Foundation Art School," Serena replied, "part of her training to be well rounded."

"YEEESSSSSSS!," Mina shouted, "I'll go apologize to her." Everyone suddenly shot Mina a confused stare.

"Mina," Artimus replied, "Serena's the one who needs to apologize."

"Guys you know I love Rini," Mina said, begging, "let me go."

"Uh Mina," Amy added, "that's your I'm hiding something voice."

"Yeah," Lita added, "Spill what's at the Art School that has you so excited?"

"Well," Mina said, as she pulled a newspaper out of her backpack, "They're saying Bruce Wayne will be visiting Rini's Art School today."

"WHHAAATTTT," Serena shouted, "BRUCE WAYNE THE BILLIONAIRE BABE FROM GOTHAM CITY," no sooner had that final word left Serena's mouth, then she bolted from the room as quickly as her legs could carry her.

Location: Wayne Penthouse, Juban District, Tokyo Japan

Bruce Wayne remained fixated on the black armored costume, which sat in the brief case. Every few minutes he would finger with one of the bat shaped throwing stars, as his mind drifted back to the events of the last few weeks. No matter how hard he tried, he would never forget that laugh and how he could have been so blind to fall for such an obvious trick. He had become so caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the well dressed old man approaching him from behind.

"Still thinking about Mrs. Dawes," the old man inquired.

"Every time I try to forget," Bruce replied, "I still hear Harvey's screams, I still see the hatred that burned in his eyes that night."

"It wasn't your fault sir," Alfred replied. Bruce remained silent for a few moments.

"Harvey was the hero Gotham deserved," Bruce replied, "and I let that murdering psychopath destroy him."

"Mr. Dent made his own choice," Alfred replied, "and maybe Mr. Dent wasn't the hero Gotham deserved."

"What do you mean?" Bruce replied. Alfred simply smiled, as he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Ask yourself that," Alfred replied, before changing the subject, "Now I believe you're late for that Art School tour." Bruce couldn't help but smile back, Alfred had always been there for him, ever since that horrible night so long ago, in that kindly old smile he saw the father he'd lost that night in Crime Alley, no matter what he always found a way to improve his mood.

"I figured with my company building it, and the Wayne Foundation funding it and all," Bruce replied, as he closed the suit case, "I could afford to be fashionably late."

"I assume you'll be taking that with you," Alfred said, pointing at the suitcase.

"You should know by now Alfred," Bruce replied, smiling, "I never leave home without it, besides at least here I'm not numero uno on the top ten most wanted list."

"I assume you'll be taking a cab sir," Alfred inquired.

"A cab in the middle of the day," Bruce replied, smiling, "not very subtle."

"The Ferrari we rented then," Alfred inquired. Bruce simply smiled, as he made his way out the door.

"Much more subtle," Alfred said, to himself.

Location: Intersection, near the Wayne Foundation Art School

A small tear made its way down Rini's cheek as her mind drifted back to what Serena and the others had done. She had spent most of the week preparing that apple pie for her friend, and as usual Serena found a way to ruin it for her.

"How could she be so selfish," Rini said, under her breath, as she stepped out into the crosswalk, oblivious to the fact that the light had just changed to green. It was only the sounds of screeching tires that finally snapped Rini out of her daydream, just in time to watch a black and silver Ferrari swerve onto the curb, just barely missing her, before slowly making its way back onto the street. As Rini slowly picked herself she watched as a tall young man, dressed in a dark blue business suit slowly made his way out of the car.

"You okay," the man said, as he made his way over to her, "I didn't hit you or anything?"

"No," Rini said, "I'm fine," it was then she took notice of the man's wrist watch, "OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Calm down," the man said, "where are you heading?"

"The Wayne Foundation Art School," Rini replied, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Here," The man said, as he helped Rini up, "If you want I can give you a lift." Rini shot the man a cold gaze.

"Uh," Rini replied, as she began making her down the street, "no thanks mister, I can get there on my own."

Location: Wayne Foundation Art School, fifteen minutes later.

Rini was completely out of breath by the time she reached the school's front gate. From the corner of her eye she spied a familiar face, it was a young boy, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, clenched in his hands was a small bouquet of red roses.

"There he is," Rini said, as she ducked behind a near by stack of garbage. Rini hesitated for a few moments, before finally working up the courage to try and speak. However just as Rini made her way out from behind the garbage pile, the boy suddenly turned his back to her, focusing all of his attention on a young woman, with sea blue hair, making her way down the street.

"Here you are," the boy said, as he handed the woman the bouquet, "Mrs. Kaiho." Michelle couldn't help but blush as she took the roses.

"Thank you Masanori," Michelle replied. Rini felt her heart grind to a sudden stop.

"OH NO I CAN'T BEAT HER," Rini said, to herself. It was at that moment that Rini noticed both Michelle and Masanori staring at her.

"Oh," Michelle said, smiling, "I didn't notice you Rini." Rini couldn't help but blush, realizing for the first time she had spoken out loud.

"You'd both better hurry on to class," Michelle said, "Don't forget Mr. Wayne is going to be touring the school today, so I expect you both to be on your best behavior." Rini simply bowed her head; she was far too embarrassed to answer.

Location: Room 539, Wayne Foundation Art School, fifteen minutes later

'I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that,' Rini thought to herself, as she continued trying to mold the clay, 'and right in front of Masanori.' Rini tried to block the incident from her mind, instead focusing all her efforts on her project. Still, it was meeting little success.

"Hi Rini," a familiar voice said from behind. Rini turned just in time to find Masanori standing right behind her, "How's your project coming along?" Rini couldn't help but blush, as she looked at the crumbling hunk of clay that was sitting on her desk.

"Not very well I'm afraid," Rini replied, trying her best to avoid eye contact. "Things aren't going very well." Masanori simply smiled, as he made his way over to Rini's desk.

"What is it suppose to be," Masanori inquired.

"It's a Purity Cup thing," Rini replied, with a hint of hesitation to her voice, "I remember seeing it in an old painting my mom has. But for some reason I just can't seem to get it to come out right." Masanori simply smiled, as he began to mold the clay.

"The clay was just too wet," Masanori said, smiling, slowly he began to shape the clay into a winged chalice, "You can probably use some beads or plastic jewels for decoration." Just before Masanori had a chance to finish his statement, Michelle made her way over to their desks.

"Now Masanori," Michelle said, "Rini needs to finish her project on her own."

"Sorry Mrs. Kaiho," Masanori said, as his mind began to wonder. Rini silently counted to ten, doing all she could to keep her temper under control.

'BACK OFF MICHELLE,' Rini thought to herself, 'YOU'RE BLOWING THINGS FOR ME BIG TIME.'

Location: Hallway, just outside Room 539

The walls of the hallway were covered with every sort of painting, imaginable, from the doodles of the newly admitted, to the works of some of the schools finest.

"As you can see Mr. Wayne," the principle said, as she led Bruce down the hallway, "Your family's donations have really been paying off. The new building was desperately needed, as were the fresh art supplies." Bruce however, wasn't paying much attention, he focused his gaze upon a specific painting, it was one of five girls in a variety of heroic poses, all of which were dressed in a combination of Sailor suits and mini skirts of various colors.

"Mr. Wayne," the Principle said, finally gaining Bruce's attention.

"Oh," Bruce replied, with a smile, "I apologize, I was just admiring this."

"Ah yes the Sailor Scouts," the Principle said, "they're very popular with the kids. The symbols of Love and Justice." Bruce remained silent, as he studied the painting. He'd been hearing stories about the Sailor Scouts all day, one of his mentors had once said, the best way to understand someone is to study a photo or painting of them.

Amateurs at best, glory seeking fools at worst, was the thought that flew through Bruce's mind, as he continued to examine the painting. To the people of Tokyo these five were their White Knights, but in the eyes of Bruce Wayne, they were little more than kids playing hero, more than likely they had never drawn blood nor seen a loved one cut down right before their eyes, nor had they seen their city crumble until it was little more than a blight upon the world's stage.

Then again Tokyo wasn't Gotham, Tokyo was a city that was filled with hope, where love and justice were words that had meaning.

But Gotham, Gotham was a city that was a mere shell of its former glory, an open wound that could easily be described as hell on earth, a city where love was measured by how well you protected your family from the darkness that prowled the streets and justice meant cops being used as hired killers by the corrupt and the powerful. In Gotham love and justice were words with little or no meaning, but to the few that still clung to the hope that the darkness that had consumed the city's soul for so long would finally be lifted. But the darkness that consumed Gotham, was a darkness that could corrupt anyone, even those who presented themselves as the best could still fall.

"Mr. Wayne," The Principle said, snapping Bruce out of his thought, "are you paying attention?"

"Oh I apologize, I must have been day dreaming," Bruce replied, hesitating for a few moments, "Just out of curiosity, do you know who painted this?"

"Yes," the Principle replied, "But why are you interested?"

"A painting is one thing," Bruce replied, "but I think seeing the face of the artist will convince me that my foundation's grants to the school aren't being wasted." The Principle hesitated for a few moments, before finally directing Bruce toward a room on the far side of the hallway.

Location: Outside Room 539, a few moments later

Serena poked her head through the bushes, with Luna not far behind. Making sure that the coast was clear, they made their way to the sliding glass door. Peering through the glass door, Serena focused all her attention on Rini and Masanori, who were putting the finishing touches on their projects.

"I don't see why I have to do this," Serena said, "when Mina and the others said they would." Luna simply grunted.

"YOU took the pie Rini made especially for her friend," Luna growled, "YOU'RE the one who needs to apologize." Serena however wasn't paying attention to what Luna had to say in the least, her eyes were instead fixated on Rini and Masanori.

"Take a look Luna," Serena said, grabbing Luna by the back of her neck, "That must be Masanori," a smile crept across Serena's face; "Time to work the old Serena magic."

'WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER,' Luna thought to herself.

Location: Inside Room 539, a few moments later

Michelle had just finished putting away the last of her painting supplies, when the door to the classroom opened, revealing Bruce and the Principle, catching Michelle off guard.

"Oh," Michelle said, bowing, "I wasn't expecting," before Michelle had a chance to finish her sentence, the Principle cut her off.

"Ms. Kaiho," the Principle said, "Mr. Wayne would like to ask a favor of you." Michelle couldn't help but smile.

"What do you require Mr. Wayne," Michelle inquired.

"Oh," Bruce replied, having been snapped out of his daydream, "There was a painting done by a student in this class, the Sailor Scouts I believe."

"Oh you mean Masanori's mid-term project," Michelle replied.

"Yes," Bruce replied, "I was wondering if I could meet him, I mean I would like to actually see proof that my donations aren't being wasted, and maybe afterword's you and I could talk about dinner tonight."

"I assure you Mr Wayne," Michelle replied, feeling insulted by Bruce's comment, "Your donations aren't being wasted," she paused for a few moments, "but if you insist on proof, I suppose I could introduce you to Masanori."

"I would appreciate it," Bruce replied. Michelle simply sighed as she lead Bruce to the table where Masanori and Rini were working.

"I don't mean to interrupt," Michelle said, catching the two children off guard, "But there's someone here who would like to meet you," Bruce slowly made his way toward the table, "Masanori, Rini I'd like you to meet Mr. Wayne." Masanori could barely form a reply as he reached out to shake, Bruce's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you," Bruce said, "You've got a lot of potential from what I've seen," out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Rini trying her best to duck beneath her desk.

"So you're name's Rini," Bruce replied, smiling, having recognized her as the girl he'd nearly run over earlier that day. Michelle and the Principle simply looked at Rini, whose face had begun to turn bright red.

"Ms. Tsukino," the Principle said, with a confused look to her face, "You never mentioned you knew Bruce Wayne."

"Not really," Rini replied, "we sort of just ran into each other while I was walking to school."

"By accident of course," Bruce added, Bruce cast his gaze onto Rini's project, "You seem to have some potential of your own kid." Rini began to blush.

"What is it exactly?" Bruce inquired, snapping Rini out of her daydream.

"It's," Rini hesitated, "It's suppose to be a Purity Cup, I saw it in a painting my mom has," Rini paused for a moment, "I just haven't been able to get it to come out as I wanted." Bruce simply smiled.

"You've got potential," Bruce replied. "so I'm sure you'll do fine."

Location: Outside Room 539, a few moments later

"There he is Luna," Serena said, as she and Luna made their way to the sliding glass door, "Bruce Wayne." Luna simply sighed, as she slapped Serena in the face.

"YOU'RE HERE TO APOLOGIZE TO RINI," Luna shouted, "NOT OOGAL SOME ARROGANT RICH GUY FROM HALF WAY AROUND THE WORLD!"

"Oh sure Luna," Serena replied, calmly, "go ahead and take all the fun out of life." It was then Serena caught sight of the person standing at the front of the room.

"Hey what's Michele doing here?" Serena inquired.

"She's the art teacher Serena," Luna grumbled, "but that's not why we're here remember." Serena pretty much ignored Luna's comments, suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

"I've got a better idea then apologizing," Serena said, giggling, "if I can help Rini get together with Masanori I know she'll forgive me, and in the process if I score a date with Bruce Wayne, that's just a bonus for me."

"You're impossible," Luna grumbled as she watched Serena head for the entrance.

Location: Inside Room 539, a few minutes later

"I'm sure Mr. Wayne," Michelle said, with a hint of frustration to her voice, "you've gotten all the proof you need of Masanori's talent." Bruce simply smiled.

"That maybe so," Bruce replied, winking, "Just to let you know I'm still available for dinner." Michelle turned her head in disgust.

"With all due respect Mr. Wayne," Michelle said, "I'm already seeing someone. Besides I've heard of your reputation, you're not exactly the most gentlemanly person in the world." Bruce simply sighed; at least his bored billionaire playboy act still worked half way around the world.

"Hey what can I say," Bruce said, "There are times I just can't wait to tackle the night," he looked at his watch, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm due to tee off with the Mayor of Tokyo," he couldn't help but smile, as he made his way out of the room, "call me." Michelle just grunted.

'If he didn't donate money to this school I would have loved to tear his head off,' Michelle thought to herself trying to control her anger.

Rini turned her head to the floor, not paying attention to what had been going on at the front of the class. Still she was trying to work up the guts to say something to Mazanori.

"Hello Rini," a familiar voice said from behind her, Rini simply grunted.

"Serena what are you doing here?" Rini grunted.

"To help my favorite cousin out," Serena replied, smiling, "It seems you need the old Serena magic."

"In other words you want a date with Mr. Wayne," Rini replied, "sorry but you just missed-." Before Rini had a chance to finish her sentence, the far wall of the room suddenly exploded inward, revealing a white SUV sitting in the middle of the room.

"Everything's under control," a young woman with fire red hair and clad in a white lab coat emerged from the vehicle, "My radar said there was no one in the way."

"Who are you," Mazanori said, emerging from the rubble, "and what do you want?" the woman simply smiled, as a large gun materialized in front of her. The silence that filled the room was only broken when the woman fired the weapon, striking Mazanori in the chest, causing a small diamond shaped crystal to emerge from his body.

Bruce had seen everything from the small crack in the door. Without bothering to stop, he stormed toward the entrance, whatever was going on it was clear that Bruce Wayne wouldn't be able to handel it. Fortunately he knew someone who could.

He made his way into the parking lot. Part of him told him not to go through with it, for he had no idea what was really going on, but as Bruce opened the trunk of his Ferrari, and spied the silver briefcase he had left in it, the only thing that ran through his mind was the thought of someone hurting the children in the room.

"I may not know what's going on," Bruce said, as he pressed a small red button on the side of the briefcase, causing a cloud of white smoke to surround him, "But I have no choice."

Location: Room 539, a few moments later

Rini and Serena struggled to free themselves from the rubble. From the corner of her eye Rini could see Eugeal reaching for Mazanori's crystal.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU," Rini shouted, as she reached for her transformation broach, yet before Rini had a chance to use it, Luna suddenly spoke up.

"You can't transform in front of everyone," Luna said, "You'd reveal everything." Rini grunted, she watched as Eugeal picked up the crystal.

"How pretty," Eugeal said, as she examined her prize, "I bet it'll turn into a lovely treasure." From the corner of her eye she spotted two figures emerging from the forest, as they made their way into the light Eugeal recognized the familiar uniforms of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"OH NOT YOU TWO AGAIN," Euegal snarled, "CAN'T YOU GIVE A GIRL A BREAK AND NOT RUIN HER PLANS?" The two Sailor Scouts assumed a fighting stance, but no sooner had they done so, Neptune felt something wiz past her neck. The next thing she heard was the sound of Euegal screaming, as something struck her wrist knocking the crystal from her grasp. From the corner of her eye, Uranus spotted the object: a throwing star carved in the shape of a bat.

"WHO THREW THAT?" Euegal snarled, as she clenched her wrist. There was no response.

"Now's our chance," Uranus said, as she lunged at Eugeal, catching her off guard, "GET THE CRYSTAL." Neptune nodded, as she raced toward the crystal, yet just as her hand touched it, a sharp pain raced through her wrist, as yet another throwing star struck her, knocking the crystal from her grasp. With Neptune distracted, Rini seized her chance, leaping from behind the desk, she grabbed the crystal.

"What are you doing?" Uranus shouted, taking notice of Rini's actions.

"Masanori's my friend," Rini said, "I'm not going to let anyone take his pure heart." With that Rini placed the crystal on Masanori's body, and slowly it vanished.

"SERENA," Rini shouted, "what are you waiting for?"

"Oh right," Serena replied, as she pulled a heart shaped broach from her pocket, "MOON COSMIC POWER." The room filled with a blinding light, and as the light slowly faded, revealing Sailor Moon.

"Hold right there Heartsnatcher," Sailor Moon shouted.

"Oh great another Sailor Brat," Eugeal snarled, as she slugged Uranus, breaking her grip, "It seems that some back up is in order," she opened the trunk of her truck, revealing a large silver box with a black star on it, "COME CHISLER!" The box opened releasing a cloud of pink smoke, which slowly took shape, revealing a female creature, clad in a purple leotard, with a half blue half peach face and a red beret.

"Deal with them Chisler," Eugueal shouted. The Heartsnatcher smiled coldly as she leapt in front of Sailor Moon.

"Easy pickings," Sailor Moon said, as she pulled out her scepter. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" A stream of energy emerged from the jewel on the scepter, taking aim right at Chisler's chest. A cold smile crept over Chisler's face and at the last possible second the Heartsnatcher leapt out of the way of Sailor Moon's attack, revealing that she'd been standing in front of the weakened Masanori.

For Sailor Moon everything seemed to come to a standstill, there had to be something she could do to prevent what was about to happen. Sailor Moon watched as the energy struck Masanori, dead center, surely she'd wake up back at home and it would all be a bad dream. The force of the blast knocked Masanori off his feet. This didn't happen to heroes in the Manga or to an Idol of millions. A few seconds after being struck by Sailor Moon's attack Masanori slammed into the far wall, striking a damaged power cable.

Masanori's screams that would be all Sailor Moon could hear, as the boy was electrocuted. The screams seemed to last for an eternity, Sailor Moon's mind constantly tried to drum them out, telling her that it had to be a trick of the enemy, she couldn't have just. Not even the sound of Masanori's lifeless body striking the floor could snap Sailor Moon out of her trance. The only sign of life that came from Sailor Moon was the fact that she let her scepter slip from her grasp, as the reality of what had transpired sank in, it was no dream she had just taken an innocent life.

"NO MASANORI," Rini shouted, as she raced to her friend's side.

"Oh dear it seems her aim is a little off," Eugeal said, giggling. Rini's eyes were filled to the brim with tears; she shook Masanori's lifeless body, hoping in vain he would wake up. Every so often her gaze would shift to Sailor Moon, as she silently fell to her knees, still in shock at what had transpired.

"Chisler finish," Eugeal was interrupted by a faint chirping sound. The room once again fell silent.

"What is that?" Neptune asked, but before a response could be formed, a large black mass suddenly filled the room, swarming over everyone inside; it was soon evident that it wasn't a black cloud or fog but a mass of thousands of bats. Blinded by the swarm, Chisler fought her way outside.

"Get away from me you winged freaks," Chisler shouted, as she swatted another bat. It was then Chisler turned her attention toward one of the large trees that lined the school yard, a large black object was hanging from the branch. The figure suddenly dropped down, grabbing Chisler by the collar before pulling her back into the tree.

"Oh you little barbarians," Eugueal grunted, as she stumbled her way out of the building. "CHISLER WHERE ARE YOU?" There was no answer, "CHISLER." In the distance she could make out a faint figure, dangling from one of the trees.

"What are you doing Chisler," Eugeal asked as she made her way toward the figure, "get back in there and finish off those Sailor Scouts." The look on Eugeal's face suddenly changed to one of concern when she finally got close enough to see the Heartsnatcher. Chisler was unconscious; her face covered in bruises, with a small amount of black blood coming from her nose and mouth, and was bound with a black cable, which had been tied to the tree branch. A chill ran up Eugeal's spine, she immediately ran back into the swarm of bats, grabbing a flame thrower from the trunk.

"FIRE BUSTER," Eugueal shouted, as she unleashed a torrent of flame at the trees, burning the leaves and the top branches clear off, revealing nothing more than the charred remains of a few birds. No sooner had Eugeal finished her attack, she heard the sound of the hose connecting the flamethrower to its fuel tank snapping. Looking down at the ground she spotted the cause, yet another bat-shaped throwing star. Eugeal suddenly felt something warm beginning to run down her shoulder, looking down again she saw that this time the throwing star had grazed her shoulder, leaving a small cut.

Eugeal could feel her heart beginning to race, as she slowly backed up, all the while feeling as though she was being watched. By now the swarm of bats that had filled the room had dispersed, leaving her a clear shot at her car. As fast as her legs could carry her, Eugeal bolted for and got into the vehicle.

"See you around Sailor Snots," Eugeal said, as she started the engine, yet just as she was beginning to back up Eugeal heard a sound that could only be described as leaking air. Peering out the window, Eugeal felt her heart sink as she spotted yet another throwing star, this one sticking out of the driver's side front tire, turning to her rear Eugeal's heart sank even further, the back tire had been punctured as well.

Eugeal quickly scrambled to find anything that she could use as a weapon; however her search was interrupted by a soft thud, as if something had just landed on the roof.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Eugeal shouted no sooner had the final word left her mouth, a fist, clad in a black gauntlet with three fins on the side, punched through the skylight. Before Eugeal had a chance to fight back she found herself pulled through the skylight and found herself face to face with the mysterious attacker.

It was a man, and clad from head to toe in black body armor, with a flowing black cape, tied around his waist was a brown belt, on his chest was a black insignia, carved in the same shape as the throwing stars, a bat with its wings spread, a black horned mask covered his entire face with the exception of his lower jaw. Eugeal had fought Sailor Moon on dozens of occasions, and her gaze was always full of emotion, love, compassion and friendship. It was a gaze that Eugeal would rather be seeing, the eyes that gazed at her through that mask burned with the fury of a predator that had just caught its prey, it was a gaze that lacked any sort of emotion and was anything but friendly.

"I'M BATMAN," the man said, in a voice that sounded more like a lion's roar then a man. By now the swarm of bats Batman had unleashed, had dispersed, allowing the Sailor Scouts time to recover. By now the Scouts had gathered around the truck. Batman turned his cold gaze toward them, focusing on Sailor Moon, who was still in shock from what had just transpired. Batman remained silent as he fired a grappling hook at a large tree in the distance, and vanished, taking Eugeal with him.

"Who was that?" Neptune inquired, breaking the silence

"It doesn't matter who he is," Uranus replied, "Follow him." The two Sailor Scouts made their way into the clearing where Batman had vanished, searching for any sign of the dark figure.

'It can't be,' Luna thought to herself, sensing something very familiar about the dark figure. It was then she took note of the Heartsnatcher, slowly regaining consciousness.

"SAILOR MOON YOUR SCEPTER," Luna shouted, Sailor Moon remained silent, her gaze locked on the frantic Rini, still trying to awaken her friend.

"SAILOR MOON YOUR SCEPTER," Luna shouted again, trying to get Sailor Moon's attention. Slowly Sailor Moon began to come around. Her hand trembled, as she picked up her scepter, her face became as white as a sheet as she raised the scepter, taking aim at Chisler. She began to tremble even more, as she struggled to say her attack.

"MMMMMoooonnnn," Sailor Moon said, with a terrified tone to her voice, "SSSSSpppppirrrrraaaaallllll hhhheeeeaaaarrrrttttt aaaaatttttaaaaacccckkkkkk." The sky once again lit up, with the energy of Sailor Moon's attack, as yet another beam of energy streaked toward its target. Chisler slowly regained consciousness, but before she had a chance to try and break free of the cable that bound her, Sailor Moon's attack struck home, disintegrating the Heartsnatcher in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Uranus and Neptune had pursued the stranger into a clearing near the academy, but to their shock the attacker had seemingly vanished, leaving behind Eugeal, bound and gagged with the same kind of wire that had bound Chisler.

"Where did," Neptune asked, but before she could finish her sentence Uranus cut her off.

"We'll worry about him later," Uranus replied, "right now we have a more pressing matter." Her gaze shifted to Eugeal, who was struggling to break free of the cable that bound her. Slowly Uranus removed the gag from her mouth.

"Nice try Sailor Brats," Eugeal said, "But we'll meet again." Before Uranus had a chance to react, Eugeal faded away.

"Damn it," Uranus grunted, "next time."

Location: Cherry Hill Temple, a few hours later

"You're sure it was him Luna," Artimus asked, with a hint of concern to his voice.

"There's little doubt in my mind Artimus," Luna replied, "This Batman wore the same outfit as he did." Before Luna had a chance to finish her statement, Mina cut her off.

"Did you just say Batman," Mina inquired, her face going white, "as in the cruel and vicious vigilante whose been prowling Gotham City for almost two years, as in the guy who eats Nega Creeps and gang members for breakfast?"

"If it's true that Batman is in Tokyo," Raye continued, "the question is what's he doing here?"

"Don't you read the papers Raye," Mina said, "The GCPD want his head on a plate, rumor has it he killed five people a few months ago."

"That's enough girls," Artimus said, "we'll worry about this Batman later, but right now we have another matter to deal with," his gaze, along with the others shifted to Serena, usually the looks she got from the others were one's of annoyance but this time the gazes were deadly serious and were anything but friendly.

"What in the name of all that is sacred were you thinking?" Artimus asked, the tone of his voice becoming harsher

"I I," Serena said, meekly, her mind still fixated on what had transpired.

"That's not an answer Serena," Raye said, harsher than normal.

"It was an accident," Serena said, with tears in her eyes. Before Serena had a chance to continue, Lita grabbed her collar.

"AN ACCIDENT," Lita snarled, "YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT PERSON, WHO ALSO JUST HAPPENED TO BE RINI'S FRIEND."

"Well Rini should've helped Masanori out the way," Serena replied, Lita's tone just became harsher and her grip tightened.

"ISN'T IT A LITTLE CONCEDED TO BLAME RINI FOR WHAT IS YOUR FAULT," Lita snarled.

"That enough Lita," Amy said, as the others held her back.

"Serena," Luna continued, "I think it's best that we head home, we'll finish discussing this later."

Location: Tomoe Mansion, a half hour later

Eugeal limped her way through the manor, bruised and beaten. As she approached the door leading to the lab she was confronted by a very angry Dr. Tomoe.

"Eugeal," Tomoe said, with a cold tone to his voice, "Before you return to work, someone would like to speak with you about what transpired." Eugeal remained silent, as the doctor lead her to the Monk's private chamber.

"I know you've never met our boss before," Tomoe said, "but just be warned he isn't as forgiving as I am about failures." He opened the door to the darkened room.

"Enter Doctor," a cold voice said. The two figures made their way into the room.

"Master," Tomoe said, bowing, "Let me explain."

"Silence," the Monk said, "The Sailor Scouts defeated you again, and worse it seems we now have a Bat problem."

"Master please understand this Batman won't be a factor," he was cut off by the sound of the Monk's fist slamming onto the armrest of his chair.

"Won't be a factor," The Monk said, rising from his chair, "that's where you're wrong, Batman isn't Sailor Moon, now that he knows of your operation he won't rest until it's shut down," his gaze shifted to Eugeal, "clearly it's time to take matters into my own hands."

"But Master," Tomoe said, "I assure you the next," the Monk cut him off.

"There won't be a next time," the Monk said, as his gaze shifted towards the portrait of Lilith mounted on the wall, "I'll find those Pure Heart Crystals, I'll find them EVEN IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO BURN DOWN ALL OF TOKYO!"

"My Lord," Eugeal said, but before Eugeal could finish, she felt the cold steel of the Monk's gauntlet striking her in the face, drawing a small amount of blood in the process.

"The Bureau of Bad Behavior has failed me for the last time," the Monk snarled, as he licked the blood from his gauntlet, "No if Batman is here in Tokyo, we'll need to call in a professional," he slowly made his way to the phone.

"Operator," the Monk said, "connect me to the records department on Arkham Island."

Stay Tuned for Chapter II: Longest Night


End file.
